battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vector (Alita: Battle Angel)
Description Vector is a tall, dark-skinned man often wearing dark sunglasses. He is the chief broker in the Factory in Iron City, and the Manager for the Motorball Games, the city's most popular sport. Much like his manga counterpart, he is a skilled businessman and opportunist. However, unlike his manga counterpart, he has a contact and faustian bargain with Desty Nova as a means of leverage and protection from Nova's dangerous experiments, in exchange for transporting human organs and corpses up to Zalem (Tiphares) as tribute to the mysterious figure. How Vector ever came into contact and bargained with Nova is unknown. History Some time before Doctor Dyson Ido discovered Alita in the scrapyard, Vector encountered the Zalemite scientist known as Nova, forging a bargain in which Nova promised to keep Vector in a powerful position within Iron City in exchange for Vector turning a blind eye to Nova's monstrous creations, such as Grewishka. In exchange, Vector was arranged to be the manager of the Motorball Games and given authority over the factory operations. The price of Vector making the bargain, however, was that Nova employed some form of "mind control" technology upon Vector, along with the expectation that Vector destroy whomever Nova considered an enemy, and a demand to pay tribute on occasion to Nova in the form of harvested human organs and corpses for Nova's experiments. Vector also recruited Chiren, the ex-wife of Dyson Ido, with the promised deal that were she to faithfully work for Vector and by extension, for Nova, Chiren would be given safe passage back to Zalem by Nova himself. With the emergence of Alita following a recovery from Doc Ido's surgery and Alita wounding Grewishka, Vector became aware of a new threat to both he and Nova in the scrapyard. Nova was quick to demand that Vector investigate the new threat posed by Alita in addition to Chiren repair Grewishka with a new, more durable body that would be more resilient against the blunt force attacks from Alita's Panzer Kunst techniques. Through discovering that one of his employees, Hugo, had contact and knew Alita, Vector was quick to question Hugo regarding who the mysterious Alita was in addition to extending the offer to compete in Motorball to Alita. Vector then proceeded to order the jacking of Kinuba for his grindcutters, which he had used to wound Jashugan and kill Ajukutty, both as a means of punishing Kinuba as well as to upgrade Grewishka with a more suitable weapon for engaging Alita. When it became known that Alita had survived the attack of Grewishka, Vector organized for the game by calling in all the hunter warriors who had been humiliated in the bar fight and offering all of them a hefty sum were they to kill Alita in the Motorball tryouts. Following the Motorball Tryouts and the apparent death of Hugo, Chiren returned from her assigned search to find Alita, lying that she didn't find her and saying that she changed her mind about returning to Zalem, Vector retorted by saying that it was time for Chiren to return to Zalem. When Alita ran a rampage through the factory in her attempt to negotiate for Hugo's life, Vector locked himself in his office and called for Grewishka. He and Grewishka proved no match for Alita in her new upgraded, berserker body. Vector revealed that Chiren had been killed, and her organs were harvested and being sent to Nova as a tribute. Alita demanded to speak with Nova, to which Nova responded by taking possession of Vector and revealing that he had played Alita the whole time, and threatening to harm and kill Dyson Ido and Hugo. Alita responded by fatally stabbing Vector, to which Nova responded that Vector's death was of no concern to him. He would let her go for that time, and future dark games would be played with Alita. Vector died, with Nova in possession of his body in his final moments. Personality Vector in the film is shown as a ruthless businessman and opportunist. Willing to fulfill his faustian bargain with his benefactor, Desty Nova, as a means of maintaining his power in Iron City. While corrupt, Vector does show a degree of hesitation at times to actually fully obey Nova, such as when he attempts to discourage Hugo of his dream to go to Zalem, arguing that Hugo would have a better life continuing to work for him full time, given that Hugo would not travel up to Zalem alive were the bargain fulfilled. Vector also delivers a similar sense of justice when executing Kinuba, giving his primary reason for killing Kinuba as being that Kinuba cheated in the Motorball games. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Original Characters